


tale as old as time

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Alternate Universe - Avatar (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With all his starin- eh, inspecting Donghyuck had not had time to look at the menu.“Green tea?” he pressed out. Surely they still had to have Green tea, right?or: Pao's tea shop has a new employee. Donghyuck is intrigued.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	tale as old as time

**Author's Note:**

> hi! just to quickly clarify i aged everyone up a little bc i didnt want to write abt 15/16 yr olds so they're 18 and 19 respectively ;_;

If there’s one thing Lee Donghyuck had always been certain of, it’s that his bad luck would follow him everywhere. It was like he was born under a bad star. Not long after his birth, the fire nation attacked his small home village near the coast. Not long after they had finally arrived in Ba Sing Se, his mother got sick.

She never really recovered. How could she? When she never had time to rest, never enough money to care for herself and a child on top of it all.

It had only ever been him and his mother. The only memory of his father was an old portrait of his parents on their wedding day that his mother had carefully placed on their only drawer. When he had been younger and his mother not yet so tired, he had begged her every night to tell him the story of their first meeting.

He had wanted to know everything about the tall man with the kind eyes that he never had the chance to meet and his mother always smiled so fondly when she recalled how he had asked her for directions, only to pause and declare that he had already found his new home. But with the years the memory seemed to tear more from her, mouth corners barely lifting up anymore when she uttered the familiar words. Until she was too exhausted to stay up at all, immediately falling asleep as soon as she returned home in the dark of night.

This morning again, she had woken up coughing and shaking, deep worry lines aging her once youthful beautiful face. Donghyuck had long been awake preparing a soup in the kitchen that would last them the next few days at least.

But at the first sight of movement from the floor, he hurried towards her to check her temperature. Fevers were dangerous and there was little one could do to help, herbs were expensive.

“How do you feel?” her cold forehead did very little to alleviate his worry.

“Don’t worry about me,” she smiled weakly, and made a move to get up, “I have to be at Mr. Wong’s weaving mill in an hour.”

“No!” Donghyuck carefully held onto her shaking arms, “You can’t go. You’re sick. It’ll only get worse if you don’t rest.”

His mother sighed with the resignation of someone who had already spent her whole life on the verge of ruin. “You know I can’t lose this job. They’re hard to come by.”

“I know,” his lower lip was wobbling dangerously.

The thing about being hungry and desperate in the lower ring was that everyone else was just as hungry and desperate, if not even more. Without a doubt, there would be people lining up at the weaving mill’s doorstep as soon as they heard of a potentially free position. And Donghyuck couldn’t even be that angry at them, after all, he would do the same.

“What if I went for you? If I explain the situation to Mr. Wong I’m sure he will let me work in your stead!”

“Donghyuck,” she shook her head, a tired smile on her face, “You’re all fingers and thumbs. I can’t imagine a person worse suited for this kind of work.”

She took his hand in hers. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you, not the other way around.”

“But- “

“No, Donghyuckie. Let me bear my burden with dignity at least. Now, wipe that frown off your face and feed me some soup.”

After his mother went to work, their small apartment always seemed much emptier. The only thing left of her was a slight trace of the perfume she applied before leaving. Donghyuck didn’t like to be left alone in it, without anyone to curl up next to.

The thin walls of the house did little to keep cold winds out and the small hole in the ceiling greatly worried Donghyuck. For now, they would be fine as they had always been, with a small bucket underneath it to catch droplets of water, but the looming threat of winter hung over their heads at all times.

He was cleaning up their bowls when he heard a quiet scraping at their front door. “Ah, Spark, wrong door again!” he called out. A dismayed meow and further insistent scratching were his only answer.

Rolling his eyes, he opened the door for the neighbor’s cat who tilted her head questioningly at his appearance.

“What, are you criticizing my fashion choices?”

His dark green tunic was really not that scandalous. He was even wearing his good shoes!

He was accusingly meowed at.

“I told you you’re at the wrong door!” He shook his head disappointed. “Don’t blame me for your actions.”

The cat stared at him.

“Fine,” he sighed, dusting off his clothes a little. “Time to get you home, hm?”

Now _that_ did not seem to have crossed Spark’s mind, that this overgrown excuse of a child would just lift her off the ground. She protested appropriately!

It was still fresh outside, the sun barely peeking over the outer walls. Ant flies were buzzing in the air and Donghyuck had to tighten his grip on Spark least she ran off chasing one.

“It’s gonna be a long day again, hm?” he murmured to the cat, “let’s see if your mistress needs some help.”

Offering to buy groceries or run deliveries for the other occupants of their apartment unit was something Donghyuck did often. After all, most of them were much older than his mother and had helped taking care of him when he was a younger child.

He particularly liked Mrs. Wei, the owner of the unruly orange cat in Donghyuck’s arms.

“Oh no, Spark, did you run off again?” she scolded the cat who enthusiastically rubbed her head against her mistress’s legs. “Thank you for bringing her over. Ah you terrible cat, you’re always causing problems for poor Donghyuck, aren’t you?”

“It was really no problem,” he laughed, “I think we might soon come to a mutual understanding actually.”

“Really?” she lifted an eyebrow behind her reading glasses, “I didn’t know you were capable of miracles, but if anyone is it would have to be our wonder child, I suppose.”

She had given him that nickname back in the day because he had made much quicker progress in his education than the other children in their street.

Mrs. Wei had taught them how to read and write in the mornings while the adult normally responsible for them was out of the house – rarely any of the children ages 4 to 11 had more than one parental figure living with them.

He was only able to leave the house after Mrs. Wei had filled his hands with a grocery list, enough sugar cookies to last him the week, and a bunch of copper coins. Also, while he was storing everything in his pockets, she sternly reminded him to stay away from dark alleys and get himself a nice cup of tea at Pao’s tea house. She didn’t want to hear any of Donghyuck’s protests and threatened to set Spark loose in their apartment if he so much as brought one copper coin back to her.

There were a lot of terrible things people said about the lower ring, that it was a dirty, stinking cesspool of criminals. And yes, it might not be as colorful or as quiet and clean as the middle ring, but there was also so much beauty to be found – in the food vendor’s smile after he gave her a tip, the excited greetings of children who knew him only as a reading teacher, the welcoming chime of the bell above the tea houses door when he entered.

He took place in the back of the shop, as he usually did when he came with his friends. Unfortunately, Jeno and Jaemin both had work-related duties to fulfill so it would only be Donghyuck by himself today.

He was so focused on counting his copper coins to make sure that he would have enough left to buy banana leaves at the herbalist that he didn’t notice the looming shadow over him until someone cleared their throat.

He startled and looked up. ‘Uh oh bad mistake, Donghyuckie!’

Deep dark eyes were staring at him intensely, rooting him to his spot. It could only be thanks to his bad luck that the attached face had to be chiseled by the gods for several days type of beautiful.

“New menu.” The card that had been tucked under a muscular arm was dropped rather harshly on the table.

New menu and apparently new server as well! Where did Pao even _find_ this man? And could he please direct Donghyuck to that place?

Why today of all days? He surely still had cat hairs on his clothes somewhere and his hair was all tangled up from running around. Crazy cat guy… not an impression he usually went for. At least he was wearing his good shoes!

He sighed wistfully like someone who knew that he would not be asked on a date today.

An impressively winged eyebrow was lifted at him.

‘Great going, staring at him so obviously! It won’t be a career as a Dai Li for you, huh?’

This voice in his head suspiciously sounded like his mother and needed to shut up. He still quickly took its advice, redirecting his eyes to the menu in front of him. If only his heartbeat could calm down as fast.

“Your order?” he sounded more like he wanted to expel Donghyuck from the establishment than take any tea orders.

With all his starin- eh, inspecting Donghyuck had not had time to look at the menu.

“Green tea?” he pressed out. Surely they still had to have Green tea, right?

“Coming right away,” the boy grunted out, turning away from him to tend to other guests.

It was only then when he turned to the side that Donghyuck noticed the burn scar covering half of his face. Where should be another just as impressively winged eyebrow and smooth, unblemished skin, could instead be found uneven, puckered red flesh.

By the gods, he couldn’t even imagine how much it must have hurt. The one time a younger Donghyuck had burned himself with spark rocks he thought he was going to die. Just thinking about that pain…

And yet. And yet - as horrible as it sounded - while he was looking at his side profile unabashedly, Donghyuck thought that it didn’t make him look any less beautiful, that it made him seem more human.

Immediately, he was ashamed of his own thoughts. There was someone who had obviously suffered a great degree of pain and his first thought was to decide that it complimented his face?

Maybe that thing about the protagonist losing their minds as soon as they met their love interest wasn’t only a bad literature trope that lived off cliché and unrealistic expectations, but an actual cautionary tale? Maybe his crazy thoughts were the byproduct and he was a victim of said effect?

Apparently one _did_ still have Green tea since a steaming cup was placed in front of Donghyuck’s face. Well, the correct word would probably be ‘pushed’ or even ‘dropped’. This careless handling of crockery did make Donghyuck rethink his taste in men at least. But if he looked so good while carelessly destroying cups who was he to complain? He sighed.

“Not to your liking?” One inquired tonelessly.

“No! It’s really good.” Nodded Donghyuck the liar who had not even tried his tea yet.

“Great.”

Did that man really only speak in monosyllables? Well, that wouldn’t be too much of a problem, after all his friends always said Donghyuck talked _too much._ It’s like they were made for each other.

‘You don’t even know his name yet!’

Very good point actually. But not a hindrance by any means. After all, names could be asked and Donghyuck was capable of asking.

… After he drank his tea. He owed at least that much to Mrs. Wei and he didn’t want to come off as _too_ desperate. He had some pride too after all.

The server behind the counter was new too. Very Handsome too. But absolutely lacking the adorable glare the scowling crockery destroyer was sporting. Also, a lot more dedicated to his guest’s conversational needs.

Much more enthusiastic about his job as well, if the way he was thanking Donghyuck extensively for trying and liking their tea was anything to go by.

Too bad that Donghyuck had already decided that he liked taciturn men who despised their customers. Also, he was probably too old for him anyway, since he called Donghyuck’s chosen one his younger cousin.

As if said man could read Donghyuck thoughts he stalked over to them, frown on his face.

“Ah, please ring up the young man.” The server behind the counter called out and went back to pouring tea into cups.

Donghyuck eagerly pulled out the coins he had already prepared and handed them over to the scowling man.

“Thank you for the tea.” He tried, smiling. He succeeded in making him look up into his face at least. “What’s your name?”

“My name’s Lee… Mark. My cousin and I just moved here.” He replied quickly.

“Hi,” he laughed, “I’m a Lee too! Lee Donghyuck.”

Mark nodded in acknowledgment. 

Well, Donghyuck had the distinct feeling that any flirting tactics praised by literature would not work on this man. He didn’t even know himself how he was meant to flutter his eyes and smile... cat-ishly?

No, Donghyuck would certainly not be asked on a date today.

But as his experience had just shown, _he_ was capable of asking. And despite his potentially cat hair infected clothes and unruly hair, he _had_ been told that he has a pretty face before so maybe there was a slight chance.

“I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?”

He sounded much more confident than he felt. Good!

Mark seemingly had not completely progressed the question yet, when his cousin already called out “He would love to!”.

That was not a rejection.

“Okay great!” he beamed excited, “I’ll meet you in front of the shop at sundown!”

First, he had more important things to take care of. Like stopping by at the herbalist’s and dropping off Mrs. Wei’s groceries. Then he would allow himself to think about the fact that he had a date. He, Lee Donghyuck, was going on a date!

Lee Donghyuck was going to be late for his first date.

And everything had started out so well! He got the banana leaves, handed Mrs. Wei her purchases, and met up with Jaemin in front of the bookbinder's shop. Which was where the problem had started, he supposed.

There was no way he was going to ask Jeno for dating advice that would probably just boil down to ‘be yourself’ - which was the worst piece of advice ever. Donghyuck had unashamedly been himself for 18 years of his life and he had _never_ been asked on a date before.

Also, there was the very real danger of a lecture on how quickly he developed crushes waiting for him.

So, Jaemin it had to be. And the advice wasn’t all that bad – ask him questions about his life, show interest, be charming! – but his refusal to just let Donghyuck’s hair be was.

“Just stay still!” he was ordered for the 15th time.

Donghyuck rolled his eyes. If he were pulling at Jaemin’s hair like this, he’d like to see him stay still like a perfect doll. _Donghyuck_ would’ve just brushed out his hair and be done with it but no, one must try to imitate middle ring citizens and have a complicated top-knot.

After making him endure some more hair pulling Jaemin finally seemed to be satisfied and wrapped an old green piece of fabric around his creation.

Triumphantly, Jaemin pushed him in front of a small mirror that only had slight cracks on the edges.

“Fine. It looks good,” he admitted. It really did, made him seem much more mature and almost elegant if one squinted. If he had some decorations to add and wore more extravagant clothes he might even slightly resemble one of the gentlemen from his beloved novels.

“If it had looked bad after this whole procedure I would have just cut it off.”

Mrs. Wei, in whose apartment the whole Donghyuck torture had been orchestrated, gasped scandalized.

After another stern warning to take care of himself from Mrs. Wei and a teasing “let lover boy take care of you!” from Jaemin, he finally made it out of the house.

He was just about to turn the corner to Pao’s tea house when he already saw Mark step out of the front entrance of the shop.

He looked good, having taken off his apron and as result showing off the tightly fitted clothes underneath.

And his hair looked absolutely adorable.

“You look so cute!” before Donghyuck could stop himself, his hands reached up to tousle the center part.

“It took my cousin ten minutes to do my hair,” Mark grumbled quietly.

Oh. Well. ‘Bad move Donghyuckie!’

Before his date decided to end the evening right there, Donghyuck quickly took hold of his arm and pulled him towards the best restaurant the lower ring had to offer. ‘Nam’s notorious noodle house’ may not sound like it but they really did serve some of the best noodle dishes Donghyuck ever had the pleasure of trying.

During dawn everything outside looked much better, broken buildings and dirty streets hidden by the darkness, while pretty streetlights were illuminating their way. This was Donghyuck’s favorite time to walk around.

And he wasn’t the only one, the streets were always filled with people during the evenings. People walking to and from work, people laughing and dining with their friends, and people on more… romantic pursuits.

“So, how do you like the city so far?” Donghyuck asked after they had been seated and plates with steaming food had been placed before them.

“It’s okay,” Mark answered noncommittally.

Donghyuck took a sip from his cup and debated his next step of action. After all, he was not one to back down from a challenge so easily.

“What do you like to do for fun?” he asked with what he thought to be his most encouraging smile.

“Nothing,” Mark replied flatly, eyes focused on the food in front of him.

While Donghyuck was still debating what a better question to actually get him to talk a little would be, a server interrupted them.

“Excuse me, sir, would you and your boyfriend care for dessert?”

Donghyuck felt a little giddy, warmth spreading through his body at the man's usage of the word 'boyfriend’. Well, for a short while.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Mark basically screamed at the poor man. It was a wonder he didn’t cause at least a small earthquake.

Several heads turned towards the source of the commotion. Mortified, Donghyuck slumped in his seat and turned his full attention to the noodles on his plate. Yes, there was absolutely nothing to see here but two people enjoying their food in calm silence, he desperately tried to convey.

“You have… quite an appetite,” Mark stated carefully.

Donghyuck blinked and remembered that he was supposed to act ‘charming’, whatever that meant. It probably did not mean stuffing his mouth with noodles to prevent any more questions slipping from it. He must have looked like quite the mess for Mark to even acknowledge it verbally.

“Uh…thanks?” he replied unsurely.

Before another awkward silence could ensue, he decided to just press on with his questions. He was supposed to show interest, right? You were supposed to learn more about the other person on a date, right?

“So, Mark, where were you and your cousin living before you came here?”

“Uh. Well.. we’ve been traveling around for a long time.”

“Oh! Why were you traveling so much?” he asked, interest peaked.

“We were, uh.. part of this traveling circus?” Mark stuttered hesitantly.

He was so cute. Maybe, Donghyuck thought, he had misread him as aloof and taciturn when he actually was just a little bit shy and awkward.

But a traveling circus! That sounded like so much fun. Like something straight out of a novel.

“Really? What did you do? Wait, let me guess...” Donghyuck paused, carefully considering his options. “You juggled!”

What else would explain his arm muscles? It made perfect sense.

“Yes, I juggled,” Mark agreed immediately.

“I’ve always wanted to learn how to juggle!” he exclaimed excitedly. Of course, that had had no influence whatsoever on what the first thing to come to his mind was.

But what a lucky coincidence! And now, that this chance had presented itself in front of him there was little to deter Donghyuck’s eagerness.

He grabbed a few things from the table that he thought would work well as juggle objects.

“Can you show me something?” he pleaded, holding his hands out.

Mark tentatively took the spices and sauces from him and threw them in the air above his head. With… questionable success. Most of them tumbled to the ground but one of the salt shakers broke on his head, dusting his head in the process.

“I haven’t practiced in a while.” Mark tried to explain quickly.

Donghyuck had to hold himself back from laughing as he offered a napkin to Mark. Was he… trying to impress Donghyuck? There was really no need to lie about his past, Donghyuck understood very well that it was a difficult topic for a lot of people. Even his mother got this faraway look in her eyes if he asked her about the time before she came to Ba Sing Se.

If he didn’t want this date to end on a bad note, he would have to come up with something fast. What had Jaemin said he should do if it was going disastrously? ‘Just drag your man into a secluded corner and convince him with-‘ Yeah, never mind.

But maybe going on a walk as Mrs. Wei had suggested wasn’t a bad idea. There was one magical place that immediately came to mind, Donghyuck made it a point to stop there on every night walk.

“I want to show you one of my favorite places in the city!”

He decided and basically all but shoved Mark out of the restaurant as soon as they had left some money on the table.

“I’m so excited for you to see the firelight fountain!” he told Mark as he was pulling him along the streets, “The lamps make the water sparkle and reflect in the pool in the most beautiful way!”

He couldn’t wait to see the look on Mark’s face when he would see it for the first time. He felt giddy just at the thought. With all his running and talking it wasn’t surprising that he stumbled a little as they were crossing the street. ‘Little whirlwind, the lights are not gonna run away!’ his mother chided him in his head as she had done the first time Donghyuck had dragged her to the newly build fountain.

But they were almost there and there would be no point in slowing down now. Just around the corner and the streetlights arranged in a circle around the fountain would be immediately in front of them. The bright lights were really hard to miss-

The lights apparently _did_ run away.

“I can’t believe it. They aren’t lit.”

Disheartened, he stared at the scene in front of them. He could barely make out the fountain in the center surrounded by empty streetlamps, everything shrouded in total darkness.

Why today of all days? This was supposed to save the evening but somehow he had managed to make it end with an even worse mood than before. He was vaguely aware that disappointedly staring at the fountain wasn’t going to change anything either, but it just felt so… unfair. Couldn’t he have one good thing?

“Close your eyes. And don’t peek!”

He had almost forgotten about Mark’s presence next to him. Had he noticed his dejection? As he followed his instructions and put his hands over his eyes he couldn’t help but wonder what he was going to do. The fact that he even _wanted_ to do something for Donghyuck made the stupid bumble flies in his stomach erupt again. 

And then Mark told him that he could look and his whole world changed. An ocean of lights was flickering before his eyes. The whole place was illuminated. They were lit, all of them! The streetlamps and the candles on the water and the light on the fountain’s pedestal… they had never looked as beautiful as they did at that moment.

“Wow,” he mouthed, enthralled. That this place he knew so well still managed to overwhelm him so completely was surprising. 

He walked closer to the fountain, shaking his head completely fascinated, “What happened? How did they light? How did you-?”

He turned towards Mark and stopped as he saw the pleased smile on his face. He had done this. For him.

Looking at the water glittering before them, Donghyuck could feel a smile forming on his own lips. Whatever he had done, he had done it to make Donghyuck happy, hadn’t he? He felt like he was floating.

He reached out to take Mark’s hand in his with newly alit bravery and turned his head to take a proper look at him. His face was even more handsome up close, dark eyes behind which he now could see a steady flicker of warmth were intently staring at him and if he just leaned forward a little-

“I brought you something.” Suddenly there was a piece of paper between their faces.

Donghyuck blinked.

“It’s a coupon for a free cup of tea.” Mark hurried to explain.

“That’s… really sweet.” Donghyuck smiled and reached out to take the coupon, their hands briefly touching before Mark quickly let go.

He scratched his head awkwardly, “Don’t thank me. It was my cousin’s idea.”

He was so cute. The worst part was that he probably wasn’t even aware.

“He heard you’re a very loyal customer.”

And he would surely remain so! After all, now there was more than just tea and the companionship of his friends to look forward to.

He smiled at the coupon in his hands, “Your cousin is a very kind man.”

Now he had this adorable sweet boy, who was obviously at least somewhat interested in him and had gifted him a coupon that was basically just a flimsy excuse to keep seeing him, of all things.

What was he supposed to now? Assure him that he would come back? Donghyuck tried to imagine what Duchess Ma, his favorite character from conflict and resolution, would do in this situation. Bad comparison, she probably would never even have this problem! She was a lot more quick-witted and bewitching than Donghyuck could ever hope to be.

But there was one sure way to signal his interest, wasn’t there?

“I have something for you too,” he said decidedly and carefully reached out to touch Mark’s cheek, “Now it’s your turn to close your eyes.”

To Donghyuck’s surprise, Mark followed his request without question. Pleased, he smiled at that development.

Without further hesitation, he crossed the small distance between them and pressed his lips against Mark’s. It was barely a peck, barely even enough time to feel the other’s warmth before he pulled back again.

Before he could get very far, however, hands were pulling him back and pressing him back against Mark’s mouth. Quite insistently and eagerly Donghyuck’s mouth was taken possession of. He gladly relinquished his control over it, melting into the kiss.

But, just as Donghyuck thought that he might have to get some air back in his lungs, Mark pulled away completely, almost pushing Donghyuck away from him.

Confused, he watched as Mark hastened to take several steps away from him, turning around as if he would just leave after all of that. “What’s wrong?”

Mark didn’t even turn his back when he replied lowly, “It’s complicated, I have to go.”

And then he hurried away, actually quite literally running away from Donghyuck.

Donghyuck blinked, uncomprehending. This couldn’t be happening. Here he was, surrounded by his sea of stupid lights, with his stupid coupon in his hands, left behind like some unwanted toy that had been tried once and then thrown away.

The wind picked up and made him shiver in his thin clothes. The warmth in his stomach had vanished along with the presence of the person who had radiated body heat. He really had been abandoned. This was one of those things that could only happen to him and his rotten luck. 

He could feel a traitorous burn behind his eyes that only amplified his anger. How dare he. He crumpled the paper in his hand. He kind of wanted to break something, hard. _How dare he._

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact abt me: i used to watch zuko/jin edits religiously when I was like, 11.
> 
> also I'm really not that familiar with the avatar universe outside the show so please excuse all discrepancies! i looked some things up but i'm kind of just making it up as i go.
> 
> I'm still debating whether I want to make this a long or short project...  
> would really love to hear some opinions on this first part :<


End file.
